prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Amamiya Elena
is one of the five main characters of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. Elena's alter ego is and she is known as the Pretty Cure of the Sun. Her catchphrases are and Appearance As a civilian, Elena has wavy golden blonde hair with braids hanging on both sides of her face. In her hair is a deep orange headband that is tied on the right side. She has purple eyes with a beauty mark near the bottom of her left eye. She wears a thin purple choker around her neck and a thin purple bracelet around her right wrist. She wears a white shirt that laces in the front with loose-fitting sleeves that end near the middle part of her arm with a scallop design at the ends as well as the bottom of the shirt. There are also orange scallop designs near the bottom of the sleeves and shirt as well as near the top. She also wears bright blue shorts that look slightly frayed at the ends as well as white and orange sneakers with dark orange soles. As Cure Soleil, her hair becomes longer and wavier. She has a orange and yellow star attached to a purple headband. There is also a small gold star that hangs above her forehead. She also wears round purple earrings and a beady purple choker necklace. Her top has off the shoulder sleeves that are white and orange while her Star Color Pendant sits in the middle of the frills. She wears a long orange dress with yellow stripes throughout and her skirt part has several layers each with white frills. She also has a Golden Star belt that also has a translucent purple layer. On her wrists, she wears white cuffs with short yellow arm warmers. She wears yellow knee high boots with orange stripes at the tips and yellow and orange stars at the top along with yellow-orange trim. Personality Elena is a third year student with a radiant smile. She's very popular and sporty to the point that she is known as "The Sun of Mihoshi Town". She often looks after her 6 little brothers when her parents are off working at the florist store Sonrisa, which her family runs. On the report of AI's evaluations, Elena can be defined as the challenger type due to her excellent sportiness and is suitable for helping to carry heavy objects as the muscle of the team. In spite of her brightness and positivity, she can be at times emotionally fragile, thinking protecting people's smiles is more important than bringing peace to the universe, but did learn that bringing peace to the universe can bring smiles in return. In episode 26, she is revealed to get easily horrified by horror movies. Relationships Kaguya Madoka - Elena and Madoka are both from the same class and also idols of Mihoshi Middle School, though they don't interact much until they become Pretty Cures. Overall, the two appear to be close friends. Etymology - means "heaven" or "sky" https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E5%A4%A9 while means "shrine" or "palace" https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E5%AE%AE#Japanese. Together, Amamiya means "sky shrine". - There are many different kanji variations for this name, but when written as "Elena", it can mean "shining bright" or "bright one" https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/elena/ which eludes to Elena's theme as Cure Soleil. Cure Soleil is a noun and is French for "sun" https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/soleil. History Meeting Hikaru and Lala Elena first appears when she notices Hikaru and Lala having an argument. Thanks to always solving her siblings arguments, she gives the pair some advice on how to resolve their issues, which is to listen to what the other has to say. She then notices that her flower shop has a customer, so she bids them farewell. A few days later, Hikaru and Lala turn up at her house. Elena is delighted to see that they're getting along now. As they walk around the shop, Elena tells them about why she is so set on making others happy, even telling them that the store's name, Sonrisa means "Smile" in Spanish. Becoming Cure Soleil While doing the chores, Elena notices a giant cloud of smoke coming from the park. Worried, she leaves her brother to look after the store as she goes to investigate. When she arrives, she sees Fuwa flying around and being pursued by the Nottorei. Elena tries to go help her, but she is too scared to do anything. She then sees Cure Star fighting against the Nottorei and recognizes her voice. As a Nottorei launches himself towards Fuwa, Elena breaks out of her fear and leaps into the air. She catches Fuwa, but she falls over when she lands. Tenjo taunts Elena, and Elena says that even though she doesn’t know what’s going on or what Fuwa is exactly, she’s determined to protect Fuwa due to the smiles she brought to her sisters’ faces. Tenjo remarks that Pretty Cure now has one more target that they need to protect, so they’re even weaker. As Star and Milky fight the Nottorei, Elena shouts her determination to protect Fuwa. This enables Fuwa to summon a new Star Color Pen and Star Color Pendant. With these, Elena transforms into a new Pretty Cure: Cure Soleil. Cure Soleil proceeds to beat the Nottorei into submission using mostly punches, kicks, and flips, but also a little bit of fire. She tells Tenjo that having people to protect doesn’t make her weaker; it makes her stronger to know that she’s responsible for the smiles on their faces. She then uses an attack called Soleil Shoot to defeat all of the Nottorei, causing a concerned Tenjo to teleport away. Cure Soleil "Light up the sky! With sparkling heat! Cure Soleil!" 宇宙を照らす！灼熱のきらめき！キュアソレイユ！ Uchū wo Terasu! Shakunetsu no Kirameki! Kyua Soreiyu! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Elena. In order to transform, she needs the Star Color Pendant and her Star Color Pen. During the battles, Soleil takes on an offensive role, almost always getting offensive and attacking the enemy with her flaming kicks. Transformation *'Color Charge!:' Elena's pendant top pops up, allowing Elena to insert her Star Color Pen. Her headband then disappears as she shouts the phrase and draws a circle that produces fireballs. Elena bursts out of the circle and begins to sing. She draws a swirl which turns into purple spheres. She sticks her hands inside one of the spheres, which creates her cuffs. She puts her feet in another sphere, forming her boots. She touches her pendant again and draws a squiggly line that forms the stars on her boots. She hops on a few of the spheres and draws another squiggly line, forming her dress. She then draws on her beady choker, earrings, and hair clip as her hair grows really long and becomes lighter. She presses her pen to her pendant one last time as the cord disappears and attaches to her dress. She then tosses the pen into the air before catching it and drawing on her belt and then her pen flies into its pouch. She stops singing and introduces herself before striking a pose. Attacks * : Using the Star Color Pendant, Cure Soleil is able to perform this attack. ** : Using the Star Color Pendant and the Libra Star Princess Color Pen, Cure Soleil is able to perform an upgraded version of this attack. ** : Using the Star Color Pendant and the Scorpio Star Princess Color Pen, Cure Soleil is able to perform another upgraded version of this attack. ** : Using the Star Color Pendant and the Virgo Star Princess Color Pen, Cure Soleil is able to perform yet another upgraded version of this attack. * : An attack Cure Soleil performs alongside Cure Star, Cure Milky and Cure Selene. To perform it, she needs the Twinkle Stick. Songs Elena's voice actor, Yasuno Kiyono has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Naruse Eimi, who voices Hoshina Hikaru, Kohara Konomi, who voices Hagoromo Lala, Komatsu Mikako, who voices Kaguya Madoka, and Uesaka Sumire, who voices Yuni. *'Your Sonrisa' Duets *'Color Charge!' (Along with Naruse Eimi, Kohara Konomi, Komatsu Mikako and Uesaka Sumire) *'Sparkle☆彡Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure (5 PRECURE Ver.)' (Along with Naruse Eimi, Kohara Konomi, Komatsu Mikako and Uesaka Sumire) *'Twinkle Stars' (Along with Naruse Eimi, Kohara Konomi, Komatsu Mikako and Uesaka Sumire) Trivia *Elena's birthday is on September 8th, making her star sign Virgo. *Elena shares her voice actress with Lumière, a character from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. *Elena is the first main character as of now to have dark-colored skin. She is also the first Cure to have a beauty mark. *Due to her father being Hispanic and her mother being a translator, Elena is proficient at languages. Gallery :Main Page: Amamiya Elena/Image Gallery References Category:Stubs Category:Cures Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure characters